


A fever you can't sweat out

by marcoandthebodts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Omega Verse, omega!Marco, omega!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoandthebodts/pseuds/marcoandthebodts
Summary: Jean and Marco barely know each other, only spotting one another at the dance club they go to every Saturday night. One night, when Jean dances to close to Marco, the intense pheromones set off Marco's heat prematurely. Only Jean can rescue him now. Who knows, maybe he might have just found his Omega for life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reynkout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/gifts).



> I really had a lot of fun drawing this and I hope you enjoy!!

  
  
  



End file.
